


Take It All

by Lapin



Series: Lovesong [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years is a big age gap when you're teenagers. Robin may not be willing to believe that, but Kaldur does. And he knows what has to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It All

**Author's Note:**

> A/N In which I fulfill a prompt for wall!sex from the kink meme. However, this is set three years in the future, when Robin is sixteen and Kaldur is nineteen. The years between are addressed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with DC Comics or any of the characters owned by them. I exppress no ownership, and profit in no way from the use. Title used is "Take It All", written by Adele Adkins and Francis White, from the 2010 album "21". I have no rights to this song, and express none.

-

 

The thing was, Robin didn't think they were doing anything wrong. He was sixteen now, and Kaldur was only nineteen, and the age gap was becoming less of a big deal the older they got. Kaldur understood that. But Robin was still just sixteen.

Sometimes he managed to alleviate his guilt by reminding himself that he waited, that he didn't give in when Robin kept trying to seduce him at fourteen. He'd been seventeen, and he'd known right from wrong. And taking advantage of Robin then would have been wrong, no matter how much it infuriated Robin that Kaldur was treating him like a child.

So Kaldur told him that if he still wanted to, when he was sixteen, they would. He'd thought that Robin would give up, or grow bored with him by then. But Robin had continued to interest him, and Robin hadn't given up. He'd respected Kaldur's decision too, and hadn't tried to talk him out of it. There had been times, of course, when he had a leg around Kaldur's waist, and he'd panted into Kaldur's mouth _“Please, please”_ without specifying what, exactly. Those had been the times Kaldur had to pull away, and separate them. Because Robin was only fourteen, and then only fifteen, and no matter how much they both wanted it, it would have been wrong.

Kaldur knew that. He did. But considering how Robin's sixteenth birthday had gone, how he'd crawled into Kaldur's lap whispering, “You promised,” and how Kaldur had been so weak with want he'd flipped them over on the bed and proceeded to fulfill that promise, he wasn't sure how good that really made him. Sometimes just the thought of sin was sin.

Sometimes he thought he should resign from the team. He could join the Justice League as a full member, with a new codename. Robin could be the leader, a task he was more suited for than Kaldur ever felt he himself was, and their relationship could have time to cool. The thought made his stomach clench painfully though. He didn't want to feel so guilty, but at the same time, he could not give Robin up. And if anything happened to the team, it would be his fault for leaving them.

What was he supposed to do?

“Come on, please,” Robin pleaded, tugging on the waist of Kaldur's pants. “I bet you can hold me up.”

“Robin, we are in plain sight. Anyone could walk in.” Considering how he was leaning in to Robin, bracing his arms against the wall over his shoulders, he wasn't sure he was exactly presenting an image of professionalism.

“That's the fun.” Robin said, pulling Kaldur in more, the arms around Kaldur's neck tight and hard to resist. Robin had grown in the past three years, but so had Kaldur. He was taller than most human men, like most Atlanteans, and Robin liked that it meant he could still hang off Kaldur like he had when he was younger. He knew Kaldur liked it too, liked being able to box Robin in when he was being mischievous, and he used it to his advantage so much, like now.

“I don't see how getting caught would be fun.”

Robin frowned up at him.

“What, are you ashamed to get caught screwing me?” Kaldur flushed at Robin's openness, but it was true. The others knew, of course they did. But that didn't mean Kaldur wanted them to see.

“No, of course not.” He said, saying what Robin wanted to hear. He wanted Robin to stop making the face he was making now, the open hurt and dejection that was there, that Kaldur had put there, more than he could bear.

“I'm sixteen.” Robin sounded very young as he said it, his eyebrows scrunched down over his sunglasses. “That's age of consent here. No age gap provision either. You're not doing anything illegal or wrong.” This was the argument he'd used when he'd gotten Kaldur to agree to sixteen, and it was a good argument. “So stop telling yourself how evil you are.”

“Robin,” He wanted him so badly, wanted to do what he asked, and take him here, against the wall. Robin's legs around his waist would feel so good, so right.

“Think about it. You'll be holding me up, so I'll be all tense. I'll be so tight around you. And you like it when I hold on to you.” He pulled Kaldur even closer, so their foreheads touched. He wished they were in a bedroom, so he could take the sunglasses off, and see his eyes. “I already got myself ready and everything. It'll be fun.”

“You already...” Robin smirked up at him, and all Kaldur could think was that of course Robin had already done it. He'd have planned for Kaldur's reluctance to do this somewhere semi-public. He planned for everything.

“Come here,” He said, and pulled Kaldur down for a kiss. Near his waist, he could feel Robin pushing his own jeans down and off, because he couldn't resist the idea of really getting busted. “You'll like it, I promise.”

Kaldur frowned but took his arms off the wall to get his pants undone and down far enough to be comfortable. He really wasn't sure about this, was almost positive this was going to be a bad idea.

But then Robin's legs were around his waist, and his arms were around Kaldur's neck, holding on to him like he was the only thing that mattered. “Please,” Robin whispered, a tease lilting his voice up. “Fuck me against the wall, pretty please with sugar on top?”

He guided himself in, and found Robin was right, as always. He _was_ tight, almost painfully so, but it added to the experience, to his shame. It was as though all of Robin, from his warm and trembling thighs, to the death grip of his arms around Kaldur's neck, to this part of him, where they were joined, wanted to hold onto Kaldur until you could not tell where one began and the other ended.

That he wanted that too made him want to beg for forgiveness. To who though, he had no idea.

“Kaldur, come on, you know I won't break,” Robin complained, somehow pulling himself up the wall by using Kaldur for leverage. It took Kaldur further out of his body, and he pushed down again so that he impaled himself deeper than Kaldur had intended to go. It felt perfect and he could not stop himself from obeying Robin's command, from going in harder.

Robin's nails were going into the nape of his neck, leaving marks that were going to show, that Kaldur would not be able to hide in his uniform. Everyone would see and snicker about how Kaldur could not keep his hands to himself with Robin. Kid Flash already joked about how Kaldur was wrapped around Robin's little finger, and though the phrase was new to Kaldur, the intention behind it was not.

Even now, this was him giving in to Robin's demands.

“Jesus, Kaldur,” Robin's body tightened even more around him as he finished, wet on Kaldur's stomach.

Kaldur only lasted a bit longer before he followed, coming inside Robin with a groan that he muffled in Robin's neck.

He pulled out and put Robin down gently, cleaning himself up as best as possible so he could get back to his bedroom and change.

“I told you it would be fun.” Robin said, tugging on his arm.

Kaldur looked at him for a long moment, the fierce surge of whatever it was he felt for Robin, that mix of protectiveness, possessiveness, affection and desperation that he was starting to realize might be love, rushing up again and almost overwhelming him. It was too much for him to handle, and too much to live with alone.

He needed to leave the team. It was the only viable option. He needed to leave the team, and leave this all behind. Distance would hurt, but only at first. It would be better for both of them in the long run, he was sure of it. He could stop feeling like this, and Robin would find someone else.

It was the only choice.

-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N The age of consent in Rhode Island, where Mt. Justice is located, is sixteen. I looked it up. It makes me feel better about writing this.


End file.
